


Riposte

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [1]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Larten and Steve share a bonding moment.





	Riposte

**Author's Note:**

> Riposte: A counter-attack in fencing. Usually, a quick move or 'retort' that is unexpected.

“Maybe I should thank you,” said Steve looking out from Vampire Mountain, “for not blooding me then.”

Larten sounded out words from a thin novel. “I am concentrating,” he said, “I have no time for your sordid humor.” 

But laughter from below the mountain had Larten peering over the pages.

Darren and Darius practiced their swordsmanship in the moonlight. The Vampaneze Prince never went without his father’s crossbow, but he made an exception for his uncle.

“Kinda wonderful,” Steve said, “bein’ a dad.” 

Larten’s eyes followed Darren, laughing in retreat at a rapier’s end.

“Yes,” Larten smiled, “it truly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing drabbles!  
Each installment will be 100 words and will focus mainly on family feels around the circus, Vampire Mountain, and the Shan household.
> 
> Like what I do? Come chat with me on [Tumblr!](https://bookshirehobbit.tumblr.com)


End file.
